bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Youki (Nullification Arc)
, when in combat, radiates Youki.]] Youki (literally Demonic power), also known Dark Reiryoku (Dark Spiritual power), is the corrupt form of Reiryoku and is commonly used by the Nullificare and their servants in the Nullification Arc. Youki is far easier to manifest than Reiryoku and had the capacity to break down or corrupt Reiryoku depending upon the intent of its wielder, upon breaking down Reiryoku it would then absorb it into itself and use it to increase its own strength, in doing so it would also acquire the knowledge and abilities of the individual it is absorbing although depending upon the fight remaining in the individual it may take longer than expected. The particle equivalent to Youki is Dark Matter, just as the particle equivalent to Reiryoku is Reishi. Overview Youki is by nature the acid/parasite equivalent of Reiryoku and by that nature it devours or destroys all Reiryoku that it comes across, those who allow themselves to be corrupted and eventually transformed into Nullificare are known as Yōkai (Demons), Nullificare are technically immortal because unlike the Soul King who isn't to all Reiryoku, Shinen is connected to all Youki and can therefore bring his fellow warriors back to life either at whim or by the shockwave created by his reincarnation. Youki Power Levels *'Average Youki Power' - The first and weakest level of Youki level of power, it gives the Yōkai immense power comparable to that of the Lieutenants and Higher Seated Members of the Gotei 13, it gives those not yet Nullificare more power than they have ever dreamed of but it comes with the price of them being disposable servants to the Nullificare until their evolution is complete. *'High Youki Power' - The equivalent of a basic Nullificare and usually comparable to an extremely powerful Gotei 13 Lieutenant or Captain-class, usually their powers hit or surpass that of a Captain however they have little talent or knowledge in using this power, making them the most expendable of the Nullificare. *'Great Youki Power' - The equivalent of a veteran Nullificare sitting at a Captain-class or a High Captain-class level in the Gotei 13, these Nullificare are far more experienced than their subordinates. Daimaō and Genki are members of this rank, comparable to a High Captain-class. *'Immense Youki power' - The equivalent of an experienced warrior Nullificare sitting at a Royal Guard-class level in the Gotei 13, notable individuals as such a level include Shinen's pet: Kerberos, Shinen's loyal follower Hisaki and the Nullificare General Hachiman. *'Vast Youki power' - These are the very first of the Nullificare and their powers commonly dwarf any Spiritual energy lower than a member of the Royal family, the known individuals with a Vast Youki power are: Shinen, Kaosu, Zanshi, Eimin and Hebi. Sensing Youki Detecting Youki compared to Reiryoku is far more difficult due to the illusive nature of the Spiritual Energy, appearing once every two thousand years and very few people live to witness it and this does not help with the fact that the Nullificare can suppress their Youki signature to near nothing with experience, due to the illusive nature of the Youki it is easy for Shinigami to underestimate a Nullificare or its followers and therefore fall prey to becoming an easy kill. Controlling Youki Unlike Reiryoku, Youki is extremely hard to control and volatile for a beginner as it appears to be able to eat through even Sekkiseki, if released unintended it could bring about the destruction of everything close to it however the unique Dark Matter Stone that that makes up the Castle Yomi is immune to not only Youki but Reiryoku too. Despite this, Youki can be controlled and used to drastically increase one's strength, speed, endurance, durability and healing factor. It can be used in Dark Kidō and Hollow/Arrancar abilities, in combat to overpower the Reiryoku of the enemies, and thus it can overpower most Reiryoku attacks by either absorbing or weakening a portion of the attack for itself. Trivia *'Youki' does mean "Demonic Power" in some Japanese texts. Category:Important Terms